This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for making a product from a strip of metal and more specifically to a method and apparatus for making a transition plate for a mine roof truss from a strip of metal in a die set which includes two stations.
Heretofore a transition plate for a mine roof truss was so shaped that it was either cast from metal, made of a number of individual parts or consisted of a limited number of simple bends.